Sibling's Day
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Lincoln wants to ensure his sisters have the best Sibling's Day ever! Nothing will get in his way. Not even a stomach ache will stop him in his tracks. Besides it's not that serious...right?


I grabbed my notebook and wrote down another idea.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm a little busy so I'll try to keep it short. This Saturday is a special holiday we celebrate here at the Loud house. A couple years ago my sisters and I created a holiday to celebrate finally becoming a family. Well it would be Lily's birthday but we all agreed it was her day only. It's what we call the Loud family 'Sibling's Day'. It's where one of us is chosen to host the day and plans a full day doing something fun and at the end of the day we exchange gifts to one another. It's kind of like Secret Santa but, we call it 'Secret Sibling'. It's a way for us to bond and like Mom and Dad always says 'It's not the materials you get, it's the experience.' My secret sibling is Lori his year. And to tell you the truth she's tricky to shop for. She doesn't tell anyone what she wants but I want to get her a very special gift from me." I wrote down another idea. "Maybe the newest Boyz will B Boyz album...?"

"And also guess who's in charge of hosting this year? That's right, me!" I pointed to myself. "We choose who host by placing our names in a jar and who ever hosted last year picks who hosts this year. Last year was Lynn who took us to a roller derby. I still have the scar to prove it." I rubbed my forehead. "And the year before Lisa took us to the planetarium and we saw a 3D experience inside the Big Bang. I still got the glasses from the theater and the medical records from the seizure I had. Then the year before that Luna took us to see Quarterback in concert. I still have the t-shirt with some of the burn holes when the pyrotechnics malfunctioned."

"This year I planned the whole thing out. In the morning we all have a huge breakfast prepared by your's truly, then a trip to the the fair that's coming into town, and we end the night with the cherry on top. Clyde told me about this Italian Circus that's came to town. Cirque De Italiana!" I said in a Italian accent.

"It's gonna be amazing! Leni will enjoy the outfits, Luan can laugh at the clowns, Lisa can try to figure out how the magicians do their tricks, Lola and Lana can watch the trapeze artist, and we just kick back with some cotton candy and have fun!" I couldn't contain my excitement as I wrote down some ideas for Lori's gift. "...Maybe Lori can get the new Boyz will B Boyz album...There." I tore the page out of my book and stuffed it in my pocket and grabbed my backpack. "I better start making my way to the store."

I got out of bed only to have a cramp in my stomach. I sighed and walked out my room to see my sisters doing their usual things but acting a little suspicious.

"Oh yeah and I forgot to mention. Some of us get too excited for our gift and we try to find who gets what from who, and sometimes we leave hints to tell our secret sibling what we might want." I closed my door and saw a poster taped to it. "Looks like Lana wants a M80 10 buzz line drill." There was a paper airplane thrown at my head. "And Lola wants a Ms. Princess boutique set." I sighed and stuffed the paper in my pockets.

I raced downstairs and grabbed my walkie talkie. "Come in Clyde..." I said. "This is Clyde. What's up Lincoln?" Clyde said. "Operation shop till you drop is a go!" I turned the corner. "Who's your secret sibling this year? Please be Lori...Please be Lori..." I rolled my eyes. "It's Lori."

The call went silent. "Clyde? Clyde?" I heard panting. Clyde was in front of me panting. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He grabbed my arm and started running to the nearest store. I had to stop him because of the cramp in my stomach. "You ok dude?" He said.

"I'm fine. Just think I pulled something." I said. The pain subsided and we spent a few hours looking from shop to shop. But I think I might have found a gift for her. "Do you think Lori will like it?" I asked carefully putting it in my backpack. "If I know Lori...and I do...She's got to love this gift." He said.

"I sure hope so." I held my stomach feeling sick. "Dude are you sure you're ok?"

"Me? I'm fine. Just a small cramp. It's been like this for a day or two..."

"Dude that could sound serious. Maybe you should get home and tell your parents."

"Nah. Like I said its nothing. I bet by tomorrow it'll be gone." We both parted ways and went home. I made it to my room to see Lori's gift again. I really do hope she likes my gift. I put it on my desk and then thought. "Wait, what if the girls try to figure out who gets what?" My mind then thought to the girls snooping through my stuff to try to find a gift. "Now I have to find a place to hide it until Saturday...But where?"

Attic? Nah too Christmas-y. That would be the first place they would look.

Under my bed? Too cliche.

In my underwear drawer? Too personal.

With Clyde? No...

The idea then came into my head. "I got it!" I was able to successfully hide the gift in the one place they couldn't find it. In bun bun. "I have a job for you bun bun. I need you to keep Lori's gift safe from my sisters in case of snooping. I know you can do it buddy." I undid some of Bun bun's stitching and placed the gift inside. I redid the stitching and adjusted him. "Perfect! No one will know where it is." I said. I laid on my stomach trying not to think about how sore it is.

"Kids! Dinner!" Mom shouted from downstairs. I smelled the air. Mmmm Mom's spaghetti! But I didn't feel like eating tonight. Heck I would almost be the first person to get a plate but ugh thinking about food was practically making me sick. I closed my eyes for a second and heard knocking on my door. "C'mon Lincoln! It's time for dinner." I heard Lana say through my door.

I opened my door and saw Lana holding her pet frog. "It's Mom's spaghetti!" She said jumping. "Yeah. I know. Listen, I don't have an appetite to eat dinner tonight."

She gasped. "Lincoln, are you getting sick?" My eyes widened. "What? No! I-I uh..."

"Because if you are getting sick we would have to cancel Sibling's Day! And everyone will be disappointed and-!"

I stopped her. "Lana I'm not sick...! I uh...just had a really big lunch today and uh...I have to work on an important project for school, so I'll eat later."

She looked at me for a while. "OK. I'll tell mom to bring you a plate later." She ran downstairs. I exhaled and laid in my bed. Stupid stomach cramp. Maybe a little bit of sleep will be good for me.

I laid on my bed and dozed off to sleep.

Later on in the night, I woke up and groaned. I saw a plate of spaghetti on my dresser. Mom must have dropped it off. My stomach cramp wasn't letting up. I looked at the plate of food. I still didn't want to eat but maybe I needed to try.

I took a few bites of my food but stopped. I looked at my plate. It wasn't enough to be considered halfway done. I placed the food back in my dresser and sighed. I looked at my clock. **6** **:30a.m.**

Fifteen minutes until everyone starts to wake up. I can't go back to sleep. Maybe there's some medicine in the bathroom. Everyone won't be up for a few more minutes so maybe I can take one and try to get some extra sleep. I looked in the hallway and saw all the bedroom doors closed. I quietly made my way to the bathroom and looked around. It's got to be here.

I searched and searched and found nothing. "Dang it!" I said. I reached the door until my stomach got worse. I sat in the floor and sighed. I'm just gonna catch up on some sleep in the tub. I climbed in and went back to sleep.

Was it raining? I woke up to Leni prepping her shower. I shouted as hot water slashed on to my face which startled Leni. "Lincoln why are you sleeping in the tub?" She asked. "Oh uh...the tub is...super relaxing on my back. It keeps your spine aligned and improves your posture." She squealed. "Ohh! Really? I like so gotta try it!" She said as I climbed out of the rub and into my room to get ready for school. "You can do this Lincoln. Today is Friday and tomorrow is the big day. Just get through school today and tomorrow and you'll be fine."

"Hurry up guys! We gotta get to school soon!" Lori shouted. "Oh Bobby. I'll be there soon to see you off to calculus..." She swooned. I took a deep breath. "Here goes..."

I tried to keep my mind off of my stomach all day during class. It just got worse during the day. I sat outside with my head in my hands. "Lincoln, I really think you should tell your parents that your sick. I'm sure your sisters will understand about Sibling's Day." Clyde said. It was raining and we were waiting for Mr. McBride to pick us up. "I'm fine Clyde. Sibling Day is tomorrow and if I'm still sick then I'll go straight to my parents and get some help." He looked at me skeptically. "Ok Linc. Just don't over do yourself tomorrow ok?" I nodded. "I promise."

Once I was home I went straight to my room to lay down. I didn't have any energy. Not even enough energy to deal with my sisters. I laid on my bed taking deep breaths. I remembered I saw Mom practicing some breathing exercises from a video she had before Lily was born a while back and she said it helps. I kept the breathing going for who knows how long. I thought about how Sibling Day would go if I was sick. All my sisters would be disappointed. We've never cancelled Sibling's Day before. I think I eventually went to sleep. But it was weird...I felt like my insides were exploding...

The rest of the Loud family was sitting in the living room relaxing after a stressful week of school. Mr. and Mrs. Loud suggested a family movie night like they always done. "What movie are we gonna watch?" Mrs. Loud asked putting Lily on the couch besides Luna.

"Let's watch the Class of Rock!" Luna said playing a cord on her guitar. "It's a classic!" "No! Let's watch a comedy!" Luan said taking off her novelty glasses. "How about a rom/com instead?" Lori said. "What about a horror?" Lucy said scaring Lori. "Now girls, it's Lincoln's turn to pick the movie this time. Lynn picked the last time and it's his turn."

"Speaking of which where is Lincoln?" Lola asked closing her compact mirror. "He's probably still in his room. I'll go get him." Lynn went upstairs to my room and knocked.

Lynn walked into my room. "Hey Lincoln! Rise and shine bro! We're going to watch a movie. What are you in the mood for? Action...!" She struck a fighting pose. "...Or romance?" She groaned sticking her tongue out.

I didn't respond. "Lincoln?" She called. She shook me. "Lincoln? Wake up bro. C'mon this isn't funny Lincoln..." She noticed I was hot and sweaty. She ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" She shouted halfway down the stairs. She came back to my room. "Wake up Lincoln...! Mom Dad!" They both ran into my room.

"What's wrong Lynn?" Mom asked. "Lincoln won't wake up! A-and I think he's running a fever...!" She stuttered obviously scared. "Lincoln! Lincoln honey!" Mom called rubbing my head. She noticed that I was hot too. "Lincoln wake up sweetie..."

Lisa stepped in. "Stand aside." She came to me and checked me out.

"What's going on?" Lori asked as her and the rest of my sisters walked to my room.

"Is Lincoln ok?" Asked Lana.

Lisa took my pulse and felt my stomach. My face scrunched up in pain. Her eyes widened. "Lori get on the phone! Call 911! We need an ambulance!"

I couldn't remember what happened during the rest of the night. I kept fading in and out. I remember seeing some people wearing white around me. They were pushing me somewhere.

 ** _"...He's displaying a fever, is unresponsive, by the way he's holding his abdomen I say abdominal pain..."_**

Lisa?

"Get him prep for surgery. I will be with you momentarily."

"Right Dr. Loud!"

Lisa rubbed her eyes drying the small tears in them as the doctors wheeled her big brother to the operating room.

"Do your best Lisa." Mom said to her giving her a hug. "Don't worry everyone. He'll be ok..." Lisa took a deep breath and walked in prepping for the performance. Lisa was to my side dressed in a green outfit. "Fear not Lincoln...you're gonna be ok." She said placing a mask on me. "Lisa...I'm getting...sleepy..." I closed my eyes and heard muffled noises. I don't know how much time had passed. I just remember listening to Lisa talking. I heard, **_"blood loss, infection, and we're loosing him...!"_**

I woke up in bed. Everything was blurry. I then saw Mom and Dad were talking to Lisa. "...It was touch and go for a while but we manage to fix it... He's going to be weak for a while because his body is still fighting the infection as we speak..."

Mom and Dad hugged her. "Thank you Lisa." Dad said.

"It was nothing. I had to do it." She said. I groaned trying to sit up. They noticed and came up to me.

"Lincoln, you're alright." Mom said kissing my head. "How are ya doing son?" Dad messed up my hair. "Really...really sore..." I said my voice raspy and scratchy.

"You gave us quite a scare buddy. I mean a ruptured appendix...heh...you nearly gave all of us a heart attack."

"Sorry." I said. "Don't be. We're happy your ok."

"Wait where is everyone?" I asked. "Everyone is still in the waiting room. If you're not in the mood for company we can bring them later." Mom said rubbing my cheek.

"No no...it's ok. I want them to know that I'm alright." Dad nodded his head and left the room. Lisa came up to me. "You're going to be fine Lincoln. You're gonna be weak for a while." She said adjusting her glasses. "Thanks for saving me Lis..." I said to her.

"It was nothing. Your gratitude is not needed for the time being." I noticed the small shine in her eyes from tears. "I had to do what I had to do to save you. And I didn't want to lose my brother..." I stopped her. "Just give me a hug before you start crying..." She let the tears spill and she hugged my neck. She sniffled and cleaned her eyes with a smile.

Dad knocked on the door. "Keep quiet girls cause he just woke up." The girls walked in seeing me.

"Lincoln!" Lola and Lana said running to me giving me hugs. I loudly groaned. "Gahh! Sore spot...!" The both got off the bed and backed up.

"Sorry..." They said. I sighed. "It's ok..."

"How are you doing Linc?" Luna asked. "Really sore."

"Did you see the scar for it? Can we see?" Lana asked excited. "Lana have some respect!" Lola said.

Lily reached for me. "Bah bah!" I smiled and rubbed Lily's head. "Hey Lily...missed you too..."

"Brah brah!" She gave me her pacifier. I placed it back in her mouth. "Sorry guys...I know you were looking forward to Sibling's Day...but guess that's ruined..."

"Lincoln, you're appendix just burst. I think that's more important than Sibling's Day." Lori said.

"Wait if Lincoln's book burst, then why is he in the hospital?" Leni asked confused. "No Leni...not that appendix..." Lisa said.

"I know but I thought it was nothing."

"Wait, you knew? And you didn't tell anyone?" Lynn said shocked. "Lincoln, you should have told us! We would have gotten you help." Mom said. "And the girls would have understood."

"I know but I wanted everyone to have a great Sibling's Day. I had this year all planned out and I got Lori her gift...I thought maybe if I powered through the day I would get help after it was over."

"Wait...you're my secret sibling?" She said surprised. I nodded. "Yeah. It took me a while but I got you a gift."

"Aww Lincoln..." She carefully hugged me. "We bought you a friend to keep you company while you're here..." Lucy said startling me. She took Bun Bun from behind her back. Bun Bun was wearing a green gown almost like mines. "Bun Bun...! Hey buddy..." I picked him up.

"I made him a matching dress like everyone here wears. I want to know if I can buy one for myself before we leave." Leni said. "Leni, it's not a...never mind..." Lori said rolling her eyes.

I took Bun Bun's stitching out and gave it to Lori. "Here's your early gift Lori..." She opened it and saw a charm bracelet with a heart shaped charm with the initials LxB carved into it. Lori put on the bracelet. "Thank you Lincoln...I love it!" She hugged me. "Ah! Sore!"

"Sorry!"

"When do you think he'll be able to come home Lis?" Luna asked.

"I say within the next couple of days. He's still fighting off the infection and the doctors will have to keep him on a strict schedule of some strong antibiotics and fluids until he's completely cleared of the infection. So maybe a week at the most. With some additional days at home for recovery." Lisa read off my chart.

"All we have to do is be patient because I'm already sick of waiting..." Luan joked laughing at her own joke. I chuckled weakly.

"Great. At least I get a week off of school." I said. "Nice try young man, but you'll still have homework to do while you're gone." Dad said. I chuckled.

"I know..." I was happy that I was laughing with my family again. And I was happy that they were laughing back. I smiled seeing my family together even if was a bad circumstance I was glad that we're together. "Ok girls. It's been a stressful evening. We should let Lincoln get some more rest." Dad said. "Aww do we have to Dad?" Lola and Lana said. "Yes girls. You all get some sleep and you can visit Lincoln later on." Mom said. The girls agreed.

"Get better soon Lincoln..." Lori said rubbing my head. "We'll see you later Linky..." Leni placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'll bring you some of your comics bro." Luna said. "And some of your video games..." Lynn finished. "Remember Linc laughter is the best medicine I'll bring some movies for you to watch." Luan said. "I'll ask the spirits to stay away from your room while your here..." Lucy said. "We'll bring you cards to help you feel better Lincoln." Lola said. "And some snacks too!" Lana said. "I'll ensure that you get the best care while you're here Lincoln." Lisa said.

"Thanks guys...See ya later..." Mom kissed my head and left along with everyone else.

The next day I was watching some tv when the nurse walked in. "Good morning Lincoln. How are you doing?"

"A little better than yesterday..."

The nurse took a quick vital check. "That's good. And you have a visitor."

"Oh who is it?"

"Hey Lincoln." I looked at the door and saw Ronnie Ann with a backpack. "Ronnie Ann? What are you doing here?"

She scoffed. "Well hello to you too. I came to visit you dummy." She said. The nurse left the room. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Your sister is practically married to my brother. Bobby told me what happened and offered me a ride over. By the way..." She reached into her backpack. "Mom and I made you brownies... I thought these would be better than the hospital food here." She handed me the container of fresh baked brownies. "Wow, thanks Ronnie Ann. But it's gonna be a while before I have my appetite back completely. My stomach is pretty messed up right now."

"That's ok. So what happened? Bobby only told me that you were sick and came here."

"My appendix burst yesterday and I had to get surgery to remove it." Her eyes widened. "Woah man I'm really sorry."

"Heck, I am too. I was trying to plan the best day ever for my sisters but I ended up here."

"Hey, you didn't know your appendix would burst. It's not your fault."

"But why do I feel so guilty? I just wished it came after Sibling's Day. By the way sorry for taking away your Saturday..."

"Heck, I'm spending part of my Saturday afternoon with you. It's better than my Nana Flora. I can't stand the smell of cats pee and butterscotch." We laughed at that quote. "So how long are you gonna be here?" She said rubbing the back of her head. "Lisa said about a week with a few extra days at home."

"Lisa? Your little sister?" She said questionable. "Yeah. Lisa works at the hospital when she's not working on her science experiments."

"Anyway...after you get out maybe you want to head to the arcade? I heard that video games help get your mind off of the pain." I smiled. "Sure thing..." I said. She smiled. "Uh...cool..." She heard her phone ring. It was a text from Bobby. "I gotta head back down. Bobby said Mom's wants to head to Nana Flora's before it gets too late."

"It's ok. Can you let everyone at school know where I am so no one worries?" She smiled. "Sure thing dude. I feel like Clyde would have a panic attack at the news." She laughed. "I hope not." I said. "See you around Loud...Text me later on...?" She noogied my head.

"Yeah...see ya around..." We waved as she walked out the room. I laid in my bed and looked at the ceiling with a sigh. "Aww..." I heard. I saw my sisters in the doorway. "Hey guys."

"Aww a date with Ronnie Ann...Our little Linky's growing up..." Luan said. Everyone giggled. "What's up?" I said. "Well...since you can't be a part of Sibling's Day..." Luna said. "We decided to bring Sibling's Day to you..." Lynn finished. "With a slumber party!" Leni said holding up a sleeping bag. "Really?"

"Yeah. We know you feel guilty that all that planning you did for Sibling's Day was ruined..." Lucy said. "...So we decided to celebrate even though you're in the hospital!" Luan finished. "Wow. Thanks guys."

"It's what families do..." Lisa said. "We already ordered your favorite pizza and we brought some movies to enjoy too." Lori said. "Lincoln we made you cards! Ya know to help you feel better." Lana said holding up a big stack of some cards.

"We thought they would make you feel better..." Lola handed 2 cards to me while they taped them to my wall. I opened them both and saw Lola's picture. She had drew me and her having a tea party with some if her toys in prince and princess wear wearing nurses hats and doctor equipment and Lana's with me and her having a messy mud fight with the rest of the family.

Both said _**'Get Well Soon Lincoln'.**_ I smiled and saw my sisters placing their stuff around the room to get ready for out sleepover. "You know in a family like this you can always count on someone to give you a shoulder to lean on. Even through all the fighting and yelling we do were still going to be together no matter what."


End file.
